Once Upon A Time
by An Antidote
Summary: Kaoru is an FBI Agent who takes her job way seriously that she will give up anything to do her job. Battousia is just a regular vampire who is bored.


The Beginning of it All

Battousai sat on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling in the air as he stared down from the ten story high professional building. The people were walking really slowly under his gold burning gaze. Everything humans did dissatisfied him. They were weaklings who took up space.

"Hey!"

He frowned and craned his neck to the side to see the tall, figure of a woman with a police badge around her neck dressed in khaki pants and a white t-shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I know what you are thinking but it is not right. I also know at the moment you don't understand what I mean but tomorrow or the day after you will understand." Her hands were up as though to calm him.

However, that wasn't what was bothering him. It was the thought that he hadn't sensed her presence at all. He couldn't even feel her energy even now like someone was blocking it. It wasn't her though because she was just a normal human being.

He rose to his feet.

She jumped and clapped her hands together in one strike. "Okay, fine, I won't come close to you."

What was she doing? He really hoped that she was mentally well because he wasn't following.

"Think of what you will miss once you leave this earth! Think of those people that will be sad once you kill yourself." She was pleading with him now.

Battousia smirked. Ah, she thought he was going to commit suicide. He laughed throwing his head back. He should take it as an insult but he found himself amused.

The policewoman nodded her head and joined in the laughter but hers was dry. "Yeah, you are getting it. Now, come on…" She waved him over.

Battousai suddenly turned and ignored the sharp "no" behind him but he stopped moving on the pavement feeling a feminine body embracing him and trying to drag him on the ground of the roof.

Her baby oil perfume entered his nostrils, and he fought the desires that started running through his head at that moment. He knew it had been a long time since he had had woman beside him, but he also knew living by instincts alone led to trouble.

"Get your hands off me…" he simply ordered her.

The woman backed away so fast and crazy thoughts ran through her head. He didn't have to read her mind to figure that out because her black eyes were glued on his as they drew wider and wider.

Then her hands clenched his sweater, her eyes narrowing. "Do you know how many wished that they could walk? Breathe? Talk? Hear? See?"

His eyes almost softened but he didn't have her time for her nagging. He had stuff to do.

"There are people who would wish to have a second chance and have what some people took for granted. You have problems? Well, I won't act like I know what your problems are, but at least you can feed yourself, you can do all your activities without any disability getting in your way."

Her eyes were now glaring with tears.

He seethed through his teeth and jumped off the pavement, staring nose and nose down at her. He just realized how taller he was. "Are you one of those people who wish that they can walk, hear, or see?"

That question made her clamp her mouth shut, and then let him go.

Battousai walked around her and bumped into her to emphasis his leave. However, he tried searching her mind, but also her mind was blocked. He turned to look at her back before he fled the scene. Who was her mind controller?

Kaoru returned home that day exhausted from the work the day before. She was just walking up the stairs that led to her apartment to see the white haired man sitting on her veranda with flowers in his hands.

She knew her boyfriend always came over with tulips when he wanted to sleep with her. She didn't even know why she called him her boy friend when he was just wanted her body. Okay fine, they were both using each other to release the stress they both received from their work fields.

She was an FBI, and if she had known from the start that she would see dead bodies her entire career field, she would have changed her major a long time ago.

Enishi was a surgeon, enough said.

"Hey…" she kissed the corners of his lips as he got behind her to let her open the door. They went inside, and she heard as he closed the door as she disappeared in the kitchen. Food first.

"So how was work?" Enishi asked entering the kitchen and handing her the flowers.

She shrugged her shoulders still thinking about the man with gold eyes. She knew that he hadn't killed himself because she had waited hours there for him but he hadn't returned.

He was really smart though. He had picked a place where the police rarely went. It was a business building in a clean neighborhood. However, she had just gone out for a cruise and had by chance caught him before he had done the deed. She actually felt pretty good, even though he had left in anger.

Kaoru replaced the flowers in the vase with a tiny smile. "It was fine. How was yours?"

He was silent for awhile before answering. "It was interesting…"

"Really?" Kaoru was reopening the leftovers from yesterday.

Enishi passed her a plate from the cupboard.

Kaoru pulled a spoon out of the drawer and scooped out the beef stew and white rice out of the containers.

"I went to the bank to open a new account when this man with this freakish red hair demanded for the bank to take a hold off his money. It was crazy. He was so pissed." Enishi chuckled as he followed her to the microwave.

Kaoru turned around to see him lean against the counter close to the microwave. She pressed her hair back with her hand, looking into his blue orbs. "Wow, he probably wasn't from here." She lightly laughed.

"I know…" Enish was already bubbling up laughter because he found the whole situation so funny. "Here is the thing. He tells them that it is his money and he wants his money back in cash. I was feeling bad for the teller because she was trying to explain to him…"

She laughed because he was laughing so hard now and tears were coming out of the corners of his eyes. The microwave beeped.

"I know. Man, I cracked up so hard." Enishi sighed and wiped his face with the back of his hands.

Kaoru grinned. Then she popped the microwave open and took out her food. She took a fork out for him and herself, and they shared the hot meal on the counter, talking about something else.


End file.
